The Powerpuff Girls: The Puff and Ruff Alliance
by kitty99992
Summary: Brick gets in trouble with an angry mob of citizens, Blossom saves him and then becomes evil out of nowhere.What are Bubbles and Buttercup going to do without there leader.( this is my first fanfic so plz no flames)


**The city of Townsville, a peaceful place...but whats this, Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff boys, is strolling through Townsville without his brothers I wonder what he's** **up to...**

brick was walking casually around Townsville when...," I just got 5 dollars from my mommy," shouted a very chubby kid and was wearing a sailor suit.

Brick thought to himself if he should ask nicely for the money or just take him and then beat him , he decided to ask nicely,'' hey, you chubby kid''.The chubby kid tuned to see Brick. The poor kid stood there shocked he turned as white as ...hey kid..you okay'',asked brick surpursly very worried about the kid finally reacted but not in the way Brick hopped he would,'' HELP,HELP,HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY MONEY, HELP!''

Mitch Michelson was passing by when he over heard a boy's cry for thought really fast,'' if i save this one kid Buttercup might notice me''.So he ran as fast as his little feet could carry Mitch saw it was Brick he was scared but he didn't show it,''HEY,YOU LEAVE THE BOY ALONE''.Brick turned to face Mitch and then he spoke,''Excuse me since when do you tell me what to do''?Both Brick and Mitch noticed that people were stating to stare at them.''And plus I was just-'',Brick was cut off by Mitch ,''I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THE BOY OR ELSE''! Brick sounding very confident said,'' Or else what''?

Mitch grabbed a rock from the floor and threw at Brick, next thing Brick knew he was on the floor,he noticed his head was bleeding.''why I ought to...GRRRR'', growled began running towards Mitch, when he felt a rock hit his back. He turned to face a little girl holding a stuffed was growing very before he could say anything, rocks started falling from every looked up to see at least every person in Townsville was throwing rocks at him.

''LEAVE US ALONE'',yelled Mitch  
''BURN IN HELL WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY'',screamed a random man.  
''IF THATS WHAT YOU CAN EVEN CALL THEM'',said a very angry lady.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H,STOP,SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE,PLEASE'', screamed brick in pain.

Blossom was flying around Townsville thinking about what would happen today,tomorrow,what would happen with her future when she heard a scream from pain,''what was that,I'd better check it out before somebody else gets hurt'', she thought to her Blossom got there she saw an angry crowd of citizens.''Excuse me...excuse me...HEY'', Blossom yelled to get everyone's attention,to Blossom surprise she got everyone's attention.'' so can you guys tell me what your all doing''.

Everyone moved out of the way to reveal Brick bloody,bruised,and unconscios.''Brick?! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO TO HIM!''

Mitch walked in front of the crowd to face blossom,''he tried stealing this kids money'', he exclaimed while grabbing the the cubby stood there completely shocked until she finally reacted,'' YA, YOU TRIED TO DEFEND THE BOY,BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED BRICK''!

Everyone stood there in shock,why was a Powerpuff girl defending a Rowdyruff .  
Meanwhile blossom was thinking of how to revive couldn't ask the professor because Bubbles and Buttercup would flip out at her,and she couldnt take to Mojo's because Boomer and Butch would was she supposed to take him?Then Blossom remembered of a hide out that she and her sisters had, and there was a first aid in there with Chemical X. Thats where she would take him.

She grabbed brick and carried him all the way there.

Once they got there Blossom set him on the couch and ran to grab the first aid kit, she took the alcohol out and started to rub some on his head."OWWW...STOP RUBBING THAT ON MY HEAD!''Blossom lopked down to see brick staring at her.''Oh joy you woke up",Blossom said not sounding very stood up yo get Brick a glass of water,she poured one drop of chemical x and gave it to , of course, chugged the whole thing.

There was a long moment of awkward silence,Brick made sure to break that.''So...ummm...thanks for saving me'', said Brick sounding very nervous.  
''No problem...it's my job..you know..I'm a super hero..a powerpuff girl'', said Blossom trying very hard not to show the fact that she was shocked that brick had said thankyou."Well now that your awake you can tell me, WHY THE HECK WERE YOU BEING ATTACKED'',yelled blossom like crazy.

"Well i was walking through Townsville when saw a chubby boy screaming out that he had money,and then i realized i was hungry so said can I please have your money to buy food cuz im hungry. And then he freaked out and that's how i got end'',explained thought that today was the weirdest day and that it couldnt get any weirder."so..ummmm...to show how really thankyou I really am how about we go out..at the park...for a walk'', said brick very nervouly.

Blossom was wrong her day is just getting started and it's already weird.

**Authors note: Im new so be a little patient with me  
disclaimer: i dont own any of the powerpuff girls charactors i wish but i dont**


End file.
